Love or Friends
by Scootsabloom34
Summary: [[Equestria Girls]] Applejack met a boy and fallen in love with him. Her 5 friends don't trust him, Will Applejack listen to her friends? Will Caramel share his true feelings before it's to late.
1. How it all began

It all started when the 6 friends has sat down to eat there lunch, they was talking, giggling having a good chat. There was Fluttershy, she was a sweet kind girl, very shy but not afraid of helping a friend in need, also a very good carer for the animals. Also Rarity who has a great talent of fashion, always generous to her friends she was a trense fashion-ester. Then we have Rainbow Dash the tomboy of the group the captain of every sport team in Canterlot High but she wouldn't let that stop her from seeing her friends she was always loyal to them. Pinkie Pie, was the hyped one in the group always wanting a smile on everyone faces always wanted to have fun and a good laugh with her friends. There was Sunset Shimmer, the 5 of them didn't get along with her at first but now there the best of friends even though she still had a lot to learn about friendship. And last of all we have Applejack the hardworking girl out all the group also a tomboy just like Rainbow Dash, she was dependable and one of the honest girls anyone could meet. Always there for her family and friends, she even owns her own farm and after a day at school she goes straight to picking apples with her brother Big Machintosh. And that's the mane 6. (Applejack will be mentioned a lot in the story)

New Boy

It was lunch so the 6 friends were at there table eating their lunches, listening to Rainbow Dash about this band she wanted her to start with all her friends in it. She knew her friends all played instruments herself played the electric guitar, Fluttershy played the tambourine, Pinkie was good for banging on the drums, Sunset Shimmer the perfect singer, Rarity was good on the key-tar and Applejack had it good on the bass. All the friends agreed they would join, when a boy with brown hair came to sit with them, he was really close friends with Applejack they met in Manhatten when they were only little. When Caramel first set his eyes on Applejack he fell in love with her, but hasn't had the courage to tell her yet he was waiting for the right moment. "Howdy Caramel" Applejack spoke, "Hey everyone, mine if I sit with ya's?" Caramel replied "Well of course not darling, Rainbow move up for Caramel" Rarity said, as Rainbow just about to move. "It's okay I'll sit next to Applejack." He smiled when he said her name as Applejack moved up "How you been up to Caramel, 'aven't seen ya in a while." Caramel just gazed in Applejack emerald eyes, until Sunset Shimmer coughed when he shook his head he noticed all the 6 was looking at him, he blushed as Rainbow burst out laughing "Caramel got a crush on Applejack" his cheeks when even more red. "Awh that's so cute" added Futtershy "Now y'all stop it me and Caramel are friends why would he 'ave a crush on me, seriously friends that's all" Applejack spoke up, Caramel looked up he wanted to say all the things he liked about Applejack but not now, "Yes.. just friends.." he said going back to his normal color. "Yeah whatever you say" Rainbow winked as she seen the glare from Applejack eyes. The 6 friends and Caramel were heading outside for the rest of there lunch time until Applejack heard the sweet voice of her little sister Applebloom, "Ah catch ya'll in a minute ah going to speak to Applebloom. They went there separate ways Applejack heard the cute laughs of Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, also named as the Crusaders. They were all playing on there new phones "Howdy y'all" Applejack greeted them the three turned there head "Hi sis, ah can't thank you enough for mah new phone AH LOVE IT" She shouted as hugging her big sister, "It's okay ya'll deserve it, since ya farm work has been better than ya have done before, ah gotta get going meet you afta school, bye" Applejack said to Applebloom waving to the Crusaders not looking where she was going she ran into a black haired boy "Hey mind where ya..." She was cut off as a cute boy looked at her and handed her his hand as she got up "Oh sorry miss, I didn't see you there you okay?" said the boy. Applejack was lost for words she just gaze in his eyes "My name Thunderlane I got here about 10minutes ago, what's your name?"said Thunderlane "Ah'm Applejack" she replied "Applejack huh pretty name, and I love your accent so sweet" Thunderlane complementing her, this caused her to blush. "Tha-nks" she stuttered the two just stared and smiled at each other, but Thunderlane had tripped over his bag and has accidentally pushed Applejack what caused her to fall again but Thunderlane grabbed her around her waste and pulled her closer to him, this caused them both to blush "Ahh got to get going.. ah see you later." Applejack spoke up as they waved to each other. Applejack went outside, the other noticed straight away something had happened as they noticed Applejack had still had a shade of red round her white freckles and she was messing with her hair which she never does "Ohh someones met a boy" Pinkie shouted. Applejack just smiled "She has!" Rarity answered Applejack still remained silent "Go on who's the lucky boy?" questioned Rainbow,Applejack looked up "Well ah just ran into this boy named Thunderlane he's got black hair and brown eyes kinda cute I guess"the others surrounded her they never thought Applejack would ever date a boy, she not into that mouchy stuff. Caramel had heard everything he felt his heart had just shattered as he walked off trying not to let the others see him go away I knew I should tell her how I feel now I'll never get her the girl of my dreams gone taken, I hope she will be happy with this Thunderlane thought.

The bell had gone and everyone was on their way to class, until Principle Celestia spoke from the microphone inside her office "Can Applejack please make her way to the main foyer, thank you." The 5 girls gave her a weird look, even though she looked confused herself "Ah see you guys in a bit, ah suppose?" she spoke as she walked towards the main foyer thinking what could be wrong. She was to busy thinking she didn't even know she was their already she seen Principle Luna and Principle Celestia coming out their offices, with Thunderlane, the two smiled at each other as they looked into each others eyes. "Applejack would you show Thunderlane around and make him some new friends." Celestia ask her "Sure, Ah be happy to show him round, but one question why me?" She replied in her country accent Luna replied "Well Thunderlane mentioned that he ran into you at lunch." the memory of what happened at lunch came to her head and it made her blush. "Oh yeah that" she giggled. The two started walking to English, they walked in the class when Rainbow shouted "Hey Applejack is he your new boyfriend?", Applejack clenched her fists but then controlled her self to calm down "No, this is my friend Thunderlane he's new here." Applejack said calmly. It was nearly home time Rainbow was glaring at Applejack and Thunderlane. She turned to Sunset Shimmer "For some reason I don't trust him" she whispered, Sunset Shimmer also glared at the two, "They'll be fine there only friends." she replied. "For now" Rainbow muttered.

Applejack and Thunderlane were talking as Thunderlane had hugged her, she blushed "Uhm don't suppose your not doing anything tonight are you?" he asked her she replied "No, not really got the day off why?" she grinned at him "Well I was wondering if uhmm you wanna come out with me, tonight maybe?" Applejack saw the blush on his face, but she seen the looked at Rainbows face as well she ignored it "Ah love to, pick me up at 7?" she said "See you then" He winked at her Applejack was just about to turn round as she felt a smooth pair of lips touch her own she went red and her eyes winded she saw it was Thunderlane and returned the favor. As the kiss broke up she saw her all 5 of her friends all grinning at her apart from Rainbow who wasn't looking at her, she had her back towards her with her arms crossed. Applejack wanted to speak to her but the other 4 friends were to busy crowding her with over excitement that she had a boyfriend, Rarity was the more excited one since she knew Applejack would need a dress for her date tonight.


	2. Thunderlane and the Queen

Thunderlane was on his way home until a pair of hands grabbed him into the woods, it was Queen Chrysalis an enemy from CHS, she was defeated by the 6 friends including Twilight. This Queen was a villain from Equestria who fed of love, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had banished her here with her little assistant Thunderlane. "Did you get her! Did you get Applejack to fall in love with you? she screamed at Thunderlane face, "I got her to go on a date with me and I kissed her, that should do it shouldn't it?" he said back. Chrysalis smacked the top of her head, "You idiot that's just a kiss and a date you need her to chose you over her precious friends, then I can take over that pathetic high school then they will get Twilight, I'll defeat her and take over Equestria!" She shouted. Thunderlane asked"But why Applejack, why not the girl in the hyped one or the rainbow one?" "Urghh she the weak one remember yes the shy one is weak but she be to scared to have a boyfriend this Applejack may be strong, but when it comes to dating.. you seen the look on that Rainbow Dash face when you kissed Applejack,she could help us through this without even knowing and all you have to do is give her a few present kisses and take her away from her friends. Then we can grab her and say if they want her back they have to give us Equestria! Understand?" Chrysalis explained, Thunderlane grinned "Looks like I got to get ready for my date then." The two laughed, "That's my boy, now go get her and maybe we can make her to one of us, but let's get her away from her friends first." She winked at Thunderlane "Don't you worry Chrysalis, we get them back for what they did!" Thunderlane said, "Don't fail me, I'm the only thing you have got right now, run along don't want her to be suspicious or anything." She replied with an evil look as Thunderlane ran through the room she thought to her self Equestria will be mine! Mwuhahahahah.

Thunderlane was in his room getting ready, he thought to himself how he was going to make Applejack fall in love with him... "I got it!" He shouted then he though again _If I be friendly with Applejack's friends and family they will accept me then one night I'll take her out then, Chrysalis can threaten her dearest friends and then we will rule Equestria together!_ He was ready to get Applejack, and to rule Equestria.

**I know small but bit busy with school, will update soon though...**


	3. A night to remember

**So I haven't really got into the story really just an intro if i'm honest, hopefully this should tell you more what will happen.. and i'm in school a lot now rehearsing for Fame the musical so i'm a bit busy so updating will take a while.. Enjoy:)**

Applejack was in her room in Sweet Apple Acres deciding what she wanted to wear for tonight she wanted to look good in front of her date Thunderlane, she wasn't really the one for fashion and fancy things but tonight is different. Applejack looked in her wardrobe as she found the dress she wore for the Fall Formal she smiled at the memory she had when she met Twilight. She heard a knock on her door, it was Rarity holding 3 hangers. "Howdy Rar what can ah do for ya?" Aj asked, "It's not what you can do for me darling it's what I can do for you." Rarity replied showing Applejack 3 dresses, one was a long green dress with 3 apples designed on it, the other was a shortened red dress that didn't even go other her knees and it had white strands coming from the top and finally she showed a blue dress similar to her fall formal dress but it has golden designs on instead when Applejack seen the blue one she knew that was the one she wanted. "There all really nice, ah think ah'll pick the blue one please Rarity tanks for this it means ah lot to me." Rarity smiled. "Right go get that dress on we still have hair and make-up to do yet." Rarity spoke up, Applejack didn't think of just standing around or arguing about make-up and hair styling it was different, tonight was going to be **a night to**** remember. **As Applejack came out with her new dress she sighed, Rarity was confused "What's wrong Applejack don't you like the dress?" Aj head shot up "Ah love the dress it's just what if tonight ah mess something up and Thunderlane won't like me anymore, why would he like me anyway ah ain't no pretty apple. What's the point." her head went back down, Rarity hugged Applejack "Oh darling don't be thinking like that just be yourself, and the reason Thunderlane likes you is because your a pretty, smart, kind and strong girl and if any other boy's don't see that well they clearly can't see beauty when they see it." Rarity said and she saw a small smile from Applejack "Thanks Rarity y'all sure one good friend, oh ah need to ask ya something do y'all know what wrong with Rainbow she been ignoring my text missing my calls is she upset with me or somethin?" Rarity answered "Oh Rainbow just in one of her moods she get over what ever she bothered about, but you don't need to worry about that, now sit hair and make-up time!" Applejack just sat down and faced her mirror.

**Time to face Big Mac**

It was time to tell Big Macintosh where Applejack was going she wasn't looking forward to this as she knew how protective her big brother was, she saw him in the kitchen searching through the cupboards, "Howdy Big Mac, ah'm going out with a friend so ah will be home at 10 okay so see ye later." Applejack was just about to walk out the kitchen until she heard Big Mac slam the cupboard door shut "Get back here young missy, what kind of friend better not be ah boy!" Big Mac asked with his arms crossed, Applejack knew she couldn't lie to her family so she had to speak up "Yes it is with a boy a friend of mine named Thunderlane ah met him today he's new at CHS so ah'll be heading off" she said trying to walk off again until Big Mac had pulled her back she knew she was going to give him a big speech again on how she old enough now to make her own decisions she remembered the last time she had to talk with him it was when Caramel invited her to go to the movies. She sat in the front room with her brother as she began to speak "Big Mac ah know y'all looking afta me because ah'm ya lil sis but ah'm a big girl now remember ah'm old enough to make my own choices and tonight ah chose to go out with Thunderlane for a nice meal because that's what a date all about, and yes ah said he was a friend but no me and Thunderlane are going on a date and ah'll appreciate it if ya let ya lil sis go out and enjoy herself since it's her day off. It's nice to know y'all care and ah'm sure when Applebloom my age she'll be a'vin the same conversation with me like ah am with you but y'all need to accept that ah'm not 7 now Mac." *Gives him a peck on the cheek* "Ah know ya old enough Aj, ah just can't stand y'all getting hurt by some boy ya my lil sis and ah love ya." Big Mac said, Applejack smiled "Ah love ya to Big Mac, and ah'm touched that ya care about me so much, but ah got to get going. See ya oh and tell Granny Smith where a'm going.. Bye.." Big Mac waved and shouted "Have fun but not to much fun girl."

**Walk and Talk**

Thunderlane was waiting for Applejack at the bottom gates, he saw Applejack coming from a distance but when she came close his mouth dropped "Wow you look amazing." Applejack blushed "Thanks you do to" the two walked to a fancy restaurant and sat down, they got talking about there family friends and what they did "Wow you own your own apple farm? That's impressive" Thunderlane said. "Yeah been running it for quiet along time now since Granny Smith tach to old to do it all by herself. Sure she helps out a lot she's even one of the cooks for CHS!" Applejack replied. There meal came it looked delicious "If ya want we can go near this meadow it's really nice their, ah used to go their when me and Rainbow Dash were little we used to play football hang about and stuff, huh she always used to beat me still does." Applejack chuckled. "Sure that be great let's just finish off this meal." The two finished up paid for their meals and headed off to the meadow, they found a great spot right on top of the hill where they saw Rainbow training kids like Applebloom's age for the football team. They sat there just watching Rainbow team play "She really good isn't she." Thunderlane started the conversation "Well duh if she wasn't she wouldn't be the school's football captain would she, her dream is to go onto the WonderSports team she better and faster than all of them but unfortunately there to stupid to see that." Applejack replied. They laid on the green grass as the sun set, Thunderlane had pulled Applejack closer to him by touching her waste Applejack giggled and then went red "Oh someone ticklish are they." Thunderlane said as he grinned "Uh-m no Gahaahahahahah" Applejack busted out laughing as Thunderlane had started tickling her, when he's stop Applejack spoke up "Hey Thunderlane there's one thing ah forgot to mention about me*She said as she lifted him off her and pinned him down.* Ah'm pretty strong!" She said tickling him back they laughed until they heard a shout "Oi love birds I've got a team to train here keep it down!" It was Rainbow Dash with her arms crossed as the team started giggling. A little voice spoke up "Hey Applejack I thought you and Caramel were together, he never shut's up about you. He's always tells me the story on how he's had a crush on you since you met in Manhatten." that little voice was Caramel's little brother Toffee sweet. Applejack had looked confused "C-Caramel has a crush on me since w-we met in Manhatten that was ages ago? Why has he never told me? she looked at Thunderlane "Ah see you tomorrow ah need to talk to Caramel." Thunderlane looked worried "But we're still together right?" Applejack didn't speak she just kissed him on the lips "That answer your question" She smirked as she hugged him goodbye. Applejack quickly went to talk to Rainbow but that girl was having none of it she just turned her back avoiding her so called friend Aj's face frowned as she went to find Caramel.

**Finds out everythin****g**

Thunderlane was on his way home not knowing he was being followed, by a girl with rainbow hair. Rainbow Dash didn't trust him and she had to find out why. She seen him walk through a passage way she went the same way making sure she couldn't been seen. As she came into the place it looked like a cave, she heard a familiar laugh "_Oh-uh" _she thought she peeked and seen her the enemy of the 6 friends. Why she here and Why is Thunderlane with her. "Soon Thunderlane Equestria will be ours, remember though just get Applejack away from her friends and to fall in love with you. Then I can feed off the love and get stronger to be positive that I will defeat Princess Celestia and have all the magic in Equestria Mwuahahahaha." Chrysalis shouted "Yes, my Queen I won't fail you I think Applejack is falling for me but now something gone on with that Caramel boy but I think Applejack will sort that out herself. Soon my Queen you shall rule Equestria and have all the magic you deserve." Thunderlane replied with a evil grin. Rainbow didn't know how to feel, she felt angry of what Thunderlane was doing to Applejack, Chrysalis is back and poor Twilight. Rainbow knew she had to get in touch with Twilight and tell the others about this plan. She ran out of cave to tell them all now. "Sure she get her friends to believe her but Applejack won't believe that for a second. Mwuahaha" The queen had laughed as she saw Rainbow leave. Everything going her way and she could not wait for more.

**That's it for now, WonderSports not best name but oh well and Toffee Sweet made up character thought this be a good way to let Aj know about Caramel's feelings. So won't be updating for while to give you a little detail about next chapter it's about when Applejack talks to Caramel, Rainbow tells everyone everything and Rainbow speaks to Caramel. So comment in review on what you thought ;)**


	4. Confessions

**Truth's**

Applejack had ran as fast as she could to find Caramel, she had no luck so she started to walk home until she noticed a crashing noise coming from a shop, it was sugar cube corner where Pinkie Pie lived. Applejack walked in she seen loads of sweet jars been smashed on the floor with sweets that were everywhere she turned to see Pinkie Pie "Uhm Pinkie Pie y'all okay?" Applejack asked, Pinkie just smiled "Yeah just a little accident I was talking to Caramel and Derpy ran into me." Applejack eyes winded "Caramel where is he? Ah need to talk to him it's important!" Pinkie Pie tried to remember "Oh uhm he said something about going to the bar near Rarity place suppose you could try there." Pinkie Pie said cleaning up the mess. "Cheers Pinkie, ah'd stay and help but it's really important that ah see him." Aj said going out the door.

She was near Rarity's place, but she couldn't see no bar she walked further until she saw a bunch of lad's picking on a boy about her age. "Hey y'all get off him, go bully someone ya own size!" Applejack shouted as the boys walked closer to her she seen the boy who was getting picked on was Caramel. "Ohh Caramel is this your girlfriend, come to save you!" The largest boy of the group said as he had grabbed Applejack and threw her to the floor "Oh you want to be violent, ah'll show you violent!" Applejack spoke as she got up and punched the biggest lad in the face giving him a nose bleed another boy had attacked her but she just booted him out her way. But the more Applejack fought the more boys would show up Caramel had tried to help but he got punched so hard he was knocked out clean. Applejack could not believe how many boys that had attacked her but she managed to fight them off. When the boys ran on they shouted "I'll come back and when I do you and your little boyfriend will be sorry!" Applejack just ignored that comment and went to Caramel who started to wake up. "A-Applejack, why did you do that!" he said waking up "Well they needed to be taught a lesson, anyway ah'm not here for that, ah'm here for the truth, but not here let's go sugar cube corner."

The two were at sugar cube corner, Pinkie had let them go to the back to talk. "So what you want to talk about?" Caramel asked "Well ah was out with Thunderlane and we went to the hills to see Rainbow train her team and ah saw your lil brother and he told meh some thengs." Applejack glared. Caramel was still confused "Ok but what that got to do with me." He replied sounding a bit down. "Oh nothing really he just told meh who y'all like and stuff." Caramel blushed at this "Uhm I don't like anyone, he must be lying." He knew Applejack knew when he lied, "Caramel get off it y'all know why ah'm here now spill!" Applejack started to raise her voice "Okay so what I've had a crush on you since we met in Manhatten but I never had the guts to tell you that I love you.." Caramel said those last words without even realizing, there was silence "Caramel ah thought it was a silly crush, but you love meh why?" Caramel sighed "Why? Applejack you may not think it but you're amazing, beautiful, smart, kind, honest and a lot more when you said in cafeteria why would I have a crush on you I wanted to say everything I just said but I never and I wish I did." Applejack was speechless "No one ever said that to me before, but why didn't y'all tell me?" Caramel smiled "Well they should have it's the truth and well I thought you didn't like me that way, that it be better if we stayed friends yanno."

There was silence in the room until Applejack chuckled "Heh remember when we met in Manhatten, ah was dressed or fancy like with my Aunt and Uncle Orange and y'all was with your folks and we danced laughed talked. It was all fun then when ah moved back to Sweet Apple Acres a day later y'all were there surprising me. Ah never forget that day." Caramel smiled "Neither would I one of the best days in my life!" Applejack yawned "Well ah guest ah should be heading home don't want Big Mac to be worryi'n." Caramel sighed "Yeah me to, Applejack would ye keep the crush thing to ye self, ah don't want people like Rainbow winding me up, yanno what I mean don't ya." "Oh course sugar-cube and ah'm flattered ah truly ah'm but ah'm with Thunderlane now but thanks for being honest y'all always be a good friends to me and all ways will be." She smiled as she hugged him and waved goodbye.

**School Confessions**

It was a school day and Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer was sitting at the table all eating their snack. Applejack was in the que waiting to get some food. Rainbow looked behind and turned around "Girls I got some bad news about that Thunderlane boy, he's working for Queen Chrysalis and their planning to feed of Applejack's love for Thunderlane to gain more power to go to Equestria and take over there and I know it sounds silly because we defeated Chrysalis before but she came back with more power and if we don't do something soon, Applejack going to be hurt, Twilight home will be destroyed. " They all had worried looks on their faces, Fluttershy gasped "Poor Applejack, Poor Twilight!" "We need to find away to get hold of Twilight to warn her and see if she can come back to help us defeat her again!" Rarity whispered. Sunset Shimmer shouted "I know how we can get in-touch with Princess Twilight!" Applejack walked over "Why y'all getting hold Princess Twilight, something new happening?" everyone gave each other worried looks. "It's for Fluttershy Birthday party!" Pinkie Pie added with a forced smile. "Oh ah see, need any help with anytheng?" they all shook their heads. "Don't you be worrying Applejack you just worry about Sweet Apple Acres." Rainbow said. Applejack was shocked that the first words she heard from her friend in ages. "Oh Okay?" she said confused. Rainbow had seen Caramel walking out the cafeteria "Uh I'll be back in a minute." she said running after him, "Oi loverboy!" Caramel turned around "Me?" "Duh who else would I be talking to, your little brother Toffee Sweet is one for gossip." Rainbow chuckled as Caramel blushed "What you want anyway?" Rainbow whispered in his ear "Meet me at my place after school I've got something to tell you." Caramel was clueless "Okay? Can I have a bit more detail." Rainbow sighed "It's about Applejack and it's important so meet me after school any plans you got re-schedule." Caramel nodded, the bell had gone for next lesson.

**Rainbow Place**

Caramel was on his way to Rainbow's place when he ran into a boy "Oh sorry sir I didn't see you their." Caramel seen the person he ran into was Thunderlane "Oh Thunderlane.. where you off to?" Caramel said, he didn't even like Thunderlane but that didn't mean no reason not to be polite. "Off to Applejack's place, oh this little crush of your's I think it be better if you stay away from her." Caramel wasn't having that "Oi you just because I like Applejack doesn't mean I have to stay away from her we're best friends...Owch" Thunderlane had gripped him to a wall "I mean it stay away from her, or you be sorry!" Caramel didn't want to obey that decision but he had no choice "Okay" he sighed as Thunderlane let him go and headed back to Rainbow's house.

**_Knock_ Knock*** Caramel was at Rainbow's place she opened the door "Quick come in!" she said. "So why am I here again?" Caramel asked still confused. "Embrace yourself... I've got some bad news about that Thunderlane boy, he working for an emney of ours Queen Chrysalis she feeds off love. And well she feeding off Applejack's love to Thunderlane. When she came back, Thunderlane had joined her and now the plan is when she get's more power. There going to take over Equestria where our friend Twilight lives, I've told the others but I haven't told them this "I think there trying to get Applejack on there side. Caramel I need your help, you've known Applejack longer than all of us and you love her so your love for her may be stronger than her love for Thunderlane." Caramel was speechless all he could think was his precious Applejack is going to get hurt by a terrible boy. "So this is why you haven't been talking to Applejack latley because you know she making a big mistake." Rainbow nodded "If I'm honest, I thought you and Applejack would be perfect for each other, remember I didn't really like you when we first met in the meadows. Because I didn't want any boy hurting Applejack, well you shown your love for her and I approve." She winked at Caramel. "You really think Applejack could love me, but just not showing it?" Rainbow smirked "I know so, remember I'm the **AWESOME **Rainbow Dash and Applejack is like my sister that's why I'm caring so much." Caramel smiled "Thank's Rainbow, come on let's go find Sunset Shimmer to get Twilight back!" The two ran out the door heading to Sunset Shimmer's house.

The two told Sunset everything, so she went into a old box and grabbed a book "It's when I wrote something here, it appear in one of Princess Celestia book back in the Royal libary, if I get a message to her maybe she can get it to Princess Twilight." Rainbow stuck out a pen "Well start writing." Sunset smiled "Huh been a long time since I wrote these words _**Dear Princess Celestia, we need Princess Twilight Sparkle help. Queen Chrysalis has returned and is planning to take over your world with power of Applejack and Thunderlane love. You'll understand everything when you get here. From Canterlot High friends.**_ "All we can do now is wait." Caramel said. "Well it is getting late we should start heading home. See you Sunset and thanks for you help." They all waved goodbyes and hope for the next day.


	5. Twilight Sparkle

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately, been really busy with Christmas coming up and we all know how it feels. I'm going to do an Applejack POV since all I'm saying is(she is, she did she she she.) Bit boring so we'll get one of those I suppose. Enjoy:)**

**She's Back!**

It was Saturday morning and Sunset Shimmer and Caramel were waiting out side the school, waiting for Rainbow Dash to turn up so they could see if they got any news with Twilight. Rainbow was always late and she always came up with an excuse why. They waited 10 minutes until Rainbow Dash came "Sorry I was late guys I overslept." The two were surprised "Why were you up so late? You went home pretty early."Sunset asked, "I saw Applejack and Thunderlane together hugging and smooching and.." Rainbow dash was cringing before she said the last words "And what and what!" Caramel shouted. "Applejack said that she loved him and he said I love you back. We need to hurry before Chrysalis plan goes even more further!" They all had worried faces until a girl with purple hair landed by their feet "I'm back." Twilight Sparkle and Spike had returned to Canterlot High "TWILIGHT!" the two girls shouted. Caramel helped Twilight "Hi i'm Caramel, uhm Applejack's friend." They smiled at each other "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is my dog Spike." "And you're from a magical world called Equestria and you're the princess of friendship oh and you're dog can talk?" Caramel said. Twilight and Spike mouth's dropped "How did you know that?" Caramel pointed to the other girls "Oh yeah, forgot I told you bout that." Rainbow said. "Great now that we all know each other, let's find out why you need Twilight's help?" Spike said. "Come to my place and I'll explain." Rainbow said.

So the 4 was walking to Rainbow's house until Twilight had run into an "old friend" "Twilight didn't know you was coming back so soon!" That old friends was Flash Sentry "Heh it was an un-expected visit and look for once no splashes." Twilight blushed "It's great to see you again, I've got to go band practice we should hang out some time." Rainbow was getting bored of waiting "Oi love birds, will you hurry up?" They both blushed "I-i got to go see you later Flash." She smiled as she walked off. "Urgh if I see any more lovey dovey stuff I swear i'm going to puke, ehh." Rainbow gagged. "Oh Rainbow you must had some special someone in your life who you were all 'lovey dovey' once." The 3 looked at her "I've had a few boyfriends time to time but I'm just cool with it, not all gah." Rainbow said pretending to be sick. As they kept walking catching up on things they ran into Applejack and Thunderlane. "Howdy y'all, well heaven to bettys it's Twilight, how y'all doing partner." Applejack spoke "Hi Applejack am doing fine." "So nice to see y'all again, here to help Fluttershy party I see." Twilight looked confused "Fluttershy what's now.." She was cut of by seeing Rainbow, Caramel and Sunset Shimmer doing hand gestures behind the couple "Uhm yeah Fluttershy party, Pinkie Pie needed a organizer." Rainbow glared at Aj and Thunderlane "Applejack it's not like you to be off on a weekend shouldn't you be working?" "Rainbow ah got better thengs to worry about than work, ah told Big Mac that he should let me be free and go out with my boyfriend, instead of working all the time." Rainbow just gagged. "Well ah be off then see y'all later." As the couple walked off holding hands. Caramel just looked down "It's just horrible knowing that she's so happy, but it won't happen for long." Rainbow put her arm around him "Hey don't be thinking like that, Applejack will soon know about that monster. But we do have to hurry she already ditched her family and work if we're not careful we'll be next!" Twilight and Spike still looked confused "It all make sense soon" Sunset said.

The 5 were at Rainbow place where she explained the whole thing. "And if we don't hurry soon your world will be in danger!" "Oh my nothing this bad has happened since Sunset Shimmer turned into that horrifying monster!" she looked at Sunset Shimmer "Uh no offense" Sunset sighed but smiled "None taken I'm used to it." There was a minute silence in the room until Spike spoke "Have you told Applejack, Thunderlane's plan? "No not yet, do you think it's a good idea to though?" Caramel asked. "Well this Thunderlane boy sounds like he's trying to take Applejack away from her family and friends, she's ditched her work so Thunderlane trying to get us away from her." Twilight said. "I know, we said to Applejack that Twilight is here to help Pinkie with party organizing so lets see if she pick Thunderlane over the party? If she does we know Chrysalis is going to carry on then we can step in and whip their buts!" Rainbow shouted. "Brilliant Rainbow now we need to tell the others about this party and save Applejack." Sunset Shimmer said. "Great I'll arrange to meet at Sugarcube Corner with the rest but we don't mentioned a word to Applejack." Rainbow said as they all agreed.

**Sugarcube Corner**

"TWILIGHT!" the other girls shouted as they were all re-united. "Hi girls nice to see you all again, what's new?" Twilight spoke, Fluttershy spoke up quietly "Applejack got a new boyfriend." she said with a frown. "Yeah I know that's why i'm here to help, that's why we needed you all here. Rainbow told me about Chrysalis plan so we've got a plan how to stop her, Rainbow you want to explain?" Rainbow was to busy staring at someone when Rarity looked in her way she realized the person Rainbow was staring at was WonderSports co-captin Soarin. Rarity also noticed that he was staring at her back. "RAINBOW" Pinkie shouted, "Hm oh yeah Thunderlane and Applejack dating." they all smirked "And I thought Rainbow didn't like the lovey dovey stuff." Caramel said but Rainbow paid attention to that "Hey! I'm not all lovey dovey, he was staring at me so I stared back!" "Liar you like him" Caramel teased her but she was taking it to seriously "Says the one who likes Applejack!" Her rage became to guilts "Sorry Caramel I shouldn't of over re-acted like that." Caramel smiled "It's okay Rainbow I shouldn't of wound you up like that." The two looked at the rest who had a confused look in her eyes. "So wait a minute you do like Aj?" Fluttershy asked "Well yeah why wouldn't I?" Sunset coughed "Any how we're not here to disgust that we're here to tell you the plan of what we're going to do now Rainbow if your focus will you tell them your plan." Rainbow nodded "So we told Aj that Twilight's here to help Pinkie with Fluttershy's birthday party, but as we all know Thunderlane is trying to take Aj away from her family and us and she has already ditched her work. So I said we invite her to the party and if she doesn't show up we'll know she's with Thunderlane. And then we march to him and Chrysalis and kick there sorry buts!" They all smiled and agreed "Just one thing Rarity asked?" "What?" Rainbow questioned "What if Aj shows up what we do then?" Rainbow grinned "Easy, it's no doubt she will bring Thunderlane and he want to get out of a 'girly' party so when he takes Aj with her we kick his but away!" Rainbow explained. "Any other questions?" she asked they all shook there heads. "Good I'll text Aj about the party, Pinkie and Twilight go get the party set. Rarity and Fluttershy go do some dresses. Caramel and Sunset you go get the food and that. We'll meet at Fluttershy's place in 2hours." They all agreed and went along.

**Message**

_Rainbow get's phone and texts Aj. _

**RD: Hey Aj watsup? **

**Aj: Howdy Rainbow, nothing much just getting ready to go out with Thunder, you? **

RD:** Nothing much, do you remember what day it is? **

**Aj: It's bin 4**** weeks since me and Thunder got together? **

**RD: What no! It's Fluttershy birthday! How could you forget? **

**Aj: Oh yeah, the party ah forgot. One minute Dash Ah'll ring you.**

_Aj rings Rainbow_

_**Aj: So yeah Fluttershy birthday what's the plan?** 'Rainbow here's Applejack speaking out Thunderlane's message. Don't plan anything taking you somewhere special be at yours in 20 minutes Love thunder x  
><em>

**RD: Well Pinkie done a party so wondering if you wanna come. **

**Aj: Uhm ah can't, ah got uhm work to do. Send Fluttershy my wishes for her birthday yeah? Ah got to go bye!**

_Phone hangs up._

_Rainbow texts other friends._

**RD: Guys Applejack definitely not coming, she's going somewhere with Thunderlane, he said somewhere special so I bet that's the 'special place Thunderlane taking her. Forget the party meet me at Sweet Apple Acres in 10 minutes. **

_She puts phone back in pocket and starts running to Sweet Apple Acres. _

**Love or Friends?**

The 8 met at Sweet Apple Acres and Rainbow knocked on the door. Applejack answered "Oh howdy y'all ah was just heading out." Rainbow spoke " Aj we need to talk now." Aj let them in "So what's up?" Everyone looked at Rainbow to explain "You know Thunderlane well he has uhm basically he's working for Queen Chrysalis and she's gain more power by your love for Thunderlane. And they both are trying to take over Equestria that's the real reason Twilight's here, we're sorry that you had to go through with this, if you're wondering how I know this well when you went on you're first date with him I followed him to Chrysalis cave and found out all of this." Everyone seen that Aj had tears in her eyes, "Don't be silly Rainbow Thunder loves me he would never do that. Why can't y'all just be happy for me. Ah know y'all been avoiding me cause of him." Her tears came to anger, Caramel stood up "Applejack we know it's hard to take in but we told you because we didn't want you to get hurt." Applejack couldn't take it any more she just burst into tears "No go away all of you I don't need you lot I have Thunderlane and I love him. Go away I hate you all never talk to me ever again!" She shouted as she ran out of her house "Aj come back!" Caramel shouted. As the rest went up to go find her, neither did they know that Thunderlane had seen it all and smirked Queen Chrysalis plan had worked and all he had to do now was find Aj.

**Applejack's POV-Thoughts-**

It's not true, ah know Thunderlane loves me he said so. We've shared so many moments together, but my friends wouldn't lie to me would they? So many feelings are going through my mind, the memory of when me and Thunderlane first met in school. Then Principle Celestia and Principle Luna told me to show him round the school. But now ah realize why Rainbow bin ignoring me when ah first kissed Thunderlane that's when Rainbow stopped talking to me. Maybe she knew Thunderlane was bad trouble. Ah just stopped running and looked around ah was in a dark alley way, ah felt like crying ah just sat there ah felt tears running down my cheeks. Why did it have to happen to me, ah've let my friends and family down they probably don't want to speak to me again. Someone came into my mind Caramel, ah shouted at him he was so nice to me probably even more nicer than Thunderlane he loved me for me. Thunderlane didn't love me at all he used me. Ah just sat there and sobbed ah had no hope now ah didn't know where ah was. Nothing mattered any more. Nothing at all.

**Payback!**

Applejack was just lying there, tears in her eyes as she heard footsteps, "Hello anybody their?" there was no reply "Ah ain't scared of y'all" Applejack lied whatever was there she was terrified. "Well well look who we have here." a voice called out. "Who are y'all? What do y'all want?" Applejack shouted "Just a bit of payback for my broken nose!" The voice said. Applejack looked confused she felt a pair of hands grab her "Get off me! Help! Please let me go" Applejack shouted as tears ran down her face. "Oh don't you remember me I was the one you punched in the nose to save your little friend! I don't say I'll be back for nothing you know." As the man revealed himself Applejack gasped. "You're the one who was bullying my friend Caramel." The man smiled "Correction now you are coming with me!" There was one last scream from Applejack until she was lifted up into a van and driven away the only thing that was left was the brown stetson that Applejack wore on her head. There was a shadow that just came up the Alley, it was a boy who had picked up the stetson that person was Caramel. "I will find you AJ and when I do that Thunderlane will be sorry!

**Right guys thought I'd leave it to be a hanger. Right I'm going to write a little Christmas story as well so I won't be updating till after New years. So I wish you all the best Christmas and a Happy New years. **

**Review please:) **


	6. Love of Friendship

**Hi guys, Happy 2015. I want to say thanks for all the messages I've been recieving from you all. So review and enjoy. **

**Caramel**

**Caramel got his phone and texted Rainbow Dash.**

**C: Get everyone else and meet at Sweet Apple Acres!**

**RD: You found her? **

**C: Sort of now hurry!**

They all met up at Sweet Apple Acres, all looking worried since Caramel didn't have Applejack with him. "So where is she?" Rainbow said, "They got her she's been taken by these boys who came up to me and started hitting me for no reason now I know why because Thunderlane told them to. But I don't have a clue where, all I got is her hat what had been left." Caramel spoke seriously. Fluttershy had tears in her eyes "Oh poor Applejack, how could someone do this to her she so sweet and honest." she said hugging Sunset Shimmer. Then Rainbow shouted "I KNOW WHERE THEY TAKEN HER, TO CHRYSALIS CAVE!" they all jumped up. "But how are we going to do that? This isn't a friendship thing we can't use the magic we used on Sunset Shimmer, we need a love kind of magic." Rarity said. "Well Caramel you love Applejack don't you?" Pinkie said, Caramel blushed "Uh yeah why?" Twilight thought of something then said "Pinkie you're a genius, we can use Caramel's love for Applejack!" Caramel looked at Twilight still blushing "Yeah but Twilight, I love her doesn't she have to love me back for this to work? " Rainbow smiled "I think she does love you, she just doesn't know it yet." "You think?" Caramel said, Rainbow replied "Yerp I do, and you can ask anyone here I don't like the lovey-dovey stuff." She winked at him then Spike spoke up "Shouldn't we tell Big Macintosh about what's happened?" Big Mac came outside the barn "Tell me what?" He seen the worried faces on them all "Oh no, it's Aj isn't it where is she? Is she okay?" Big Mac said starting to get worried. Twilight had to tell him "Uhm she been taken away by this villain of ours and Thunderlane but don't worry Big Mac we'll get her back I promise." Big Macintosh was so angry and upset this was his baby sister Applejack, he'd always has been there for her protected her from harm's way. He wanted to kill this boy now he's realized why Applejack's been slacking off work, Mac just sighed "Okay Twilight, just go and find her please.!" So the eight friends started there journey to Chrysalis cave.

**Revenge is in action**

Applejack was dragged out the van and took into the cave and got put into a cage. "Welcome Applejack nice to see you again." A Chrysalis said. "Rainbow Dash was right you are back!" Applejack shouted, she folded her arms until Thunderlane had come around the corner "Well is that my little 'girlfriend' Applejack I hear." Applejack cringed as he said those words since she knew what had been planned "Don't even call me that, why did you do this to me Thunderlane I actually thought you loved me?" Applejack said. Thunderlane grinned and lifted up her chin "Hey I still like you, and even if you don't like me. You're going to work with me and Chrysalis to rule Equestria. That's my 'surprise' for you Happy Anniversary!" Applejack anger was raising up "ME WORK WITH YOU, I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY? YOU GOT TO BE JOKING YOU'VE HURT ME WHICH CAUSED ME TO HURT MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU WANT ME BUT YOU ACTUALLY THINK I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING FOR YOU! YOU GOT TO BE INSANE!" She shouted as she crossed her arms noticing Chrysalis had an evil smirk on her face "Well Applejack you've helped me gain power, from you're avoidness from your friends and family you've put all your love into Thunderlane which makes me stronger so thanks to you I'll be taking over Equestria! And we can make you work for us and get married to Thunderlane it's called mind-control darling you'll be the new princess of Equestria doesn't that sound fun." Chrysalis laughed. Applejack just sat down a cried. She brought all this to herself and there's was nothing she could do to stop it.

**Journey into the woods**

Twilight and her friends were walking through the woods to go and find Applejack untill a mysterious creature jumped out. They all screamed apart from Fluttershy who told them all to wait but no one was listening, Rainbow was about to hit this creature but Fluttershy stopped her "Wait please, I wanna try something." she said in her quiet voice and went up to the creature who was growling at her. "Fluttershy stop!" Twilight shouted, Fluttershy just stroked the creature and it started to smile. "Awh you're a real sweetheart aren't you" she said with her soft voice. "Fluttershy how did you know to do that?" Rainbow asked, "Sometimes you just got to stop and show a bit of kindness." Fluttershy said with a little cute smile. Everyone carried on walking through the woods,"Come on it's just around this left corner!" Rainbow said but Caramel went a different turn without letting everyone else know. The other were still walking until Rarity questioned "Where's Caramel?" they all looked around for him, he was no where to be seen. When they all deesided to go along hoping Caramel would find them. They all had been trapped, tooken away into Chrysalis lab. Caramel seen all this because he seen the rope, "If anyone going to be saving Applejack it's going to be me!" He thought as he snook into the cave.

The 8 friends were capture into a metal cage, "Welcome girls, nice to see you again." Chrysalis said with an evil smirk. "Where's Applejack!" Rainbow shouted, "Oh you want the new princess of Equestria, well I guess it won't hurt for you to say your fare wells." Chrysalis said as she got a control pad to bring Applejack to them, "Applejack you're okay.. wait a minute new princess of Equestria?" Pinkie Pie said confused. Applejack was trying to speak but she was in a sound proof cage, "Well yes, your little friend AJ is going to be our new princess, if she likes it or not!" The Queen shouted, all the girls had tears in their eyes even Rainbow as she shouted "Applejack I don't know if you can hear me but I'm going to miss you, you've been a great friend to all of us. Always their for us when needed to be, always making time even if it meant giving up your chores on the farm I'm guess what I'm trying to say here, evil or good we'll always love you as a great friend. I guess this is goodbye." Rainbow and the rest of the girls was is tears and even Applejack she heard every word what was said, she regret even meeting Thunderlane. "Ew gag, Chrysalis can't we just get on with it. I want my Princess!" Thunderlane shouted. Twilight questioned "Wait you actually like her? But Chrysalis said it was all part of the plan." Thunderlane smirked "Well yes it was but then I grew to like her but I knew after we capture Applejack she'd dislike me so that's why I built the: Become evil-inator!" Chrysalis smiled evily "Right let's put her in so we can take-over!" The three men who captured Applejack and took her out of the cage "Get off me! Owch." Applejack said as the the biggest man pushed her in the inator and strapped her in. "Goodbye y'all" were Applejack's last words until the machine and started "Mwuahahahah, it's working it's working!" The Queen laughed until she had been knocked over "No one hurts my friend and my Applejack!" The person who had knocked her over was Caramel. Thunderlane came running through "Give it up nerd boy, she's turning evil as we say it look!" Everyone looked at the machine, out came Applejack saying "Ah am royal to Queen Chrysalis and Thunderlane. Ah will rule Equestria!" Her friends looked at her in horror "Applejack marry me and you'll take over Equestria!" Thunderlane spoke as he handed her a ring "Marriage accepted, Ah will become your bride and rule all of Equestria" Applejack said as Thunderlane slipped the ring on her finger "Now my fiance destroy that boy!" Applejack looked at Caramel "Destroy, Destroy!" Caramel couldn't believe it, he was fighting his dream girl. "Applejack come on, you remember me, it's me Caramel!" Caramel said trying to jog her memory, "Destroy for my future husband!" Applejack said as she pushed Thunderlane to the release button that released the rest of the group. "Applejack come on, I know the girl I grew up with is in their somewhere. Applejack please I know I've said it before but I don't think you realize it. You don't realize that I love you, Applejack had stopped fighting as Caramel lips touched hers. All the chaos had stopped and a pink glow became as Applejack and Caramel were being lifted up. "He did the act of true love!" Fluttershy shouted. A lazor beam shot and hit Chrysalis and Thunderlane and took the power away. As the two was back to the ground when she opened her eyes she seen Caramel offering a hand up "So no evil right?" Applejack smiled "No evil." Everyone was smiling as Caramel was blushing "So what now, do wanna go for a movie or something." Applejack grinned and kissed him and spoke "I love you to." Everyone looked in awe, even Rainbow Dash.

The time everyone got back to Sweet Apple Acres, Big Mac ran for Applejack and gave her a big hug "Aj, y'all okay? Where is this Thunderlane boy, Ah'm going to kill him!" Applejack calmed him downed "Everything is fine Big Mac, Caramel saved the day and we'll never hear from a vermit ever again!" Caramel blushed. "Y'all saved my sister? Ah owe ya big time." Big Mac said. Rainbow Dash seen her phone ring "Uh guys I see you later, I'm going to heading off with Soarin for a bit bye." Rainbow said trying to stay cool "Oo someone got a date with Soarin." Pinkie teased "So what if I do, all I care about that everything is going to be cool." Rainbow said heading off, Applejack shook her head "So what y'all want to do now?" Caramel wrapped his arms around her "Spend my days with you." She smiled and they both kissed.

**The end, I hope y'all enjoyed the story! Happy 2015. I don't know when I'll be doing ym next story. I thinking CMC: Test for the Best or Rarity: A fashion Crime. Meh you chose in the reviews.**


End file.
